This invention relates to the production of color slides and more particularly, to a method of producing color slides from original black and white artwork.
In the presently used means of producing color slides usually the artwork required must be made in the desired colors and a picture taken of such color artwork. As is well understood, this requires the use of highly skilled artists to make the original artwork. The artist must be skilled, especially in the use of various colors in making original artwork. Further, should it be desired to make a similar color slide, but with different colors, it is usually necessary to make a new color original.
It has long been recognized that there is a need in the graphic arts field to provide a simple, inexpensive means for making a variety of color slides without the need for original color artwork. It has recently been discovered that an unlimited variety of color slides can be made from original black and white artwork. This substantially reduces both the time and the expense of making color slides, and completely eliminates the need for original color artwork. As is well understood, many black and white original artworks can be made in a "paste up" manner by the use of normally skilled layout operators, rather than a skilled artist.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a method of making color slides from original black and white artwork.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of making color slides which may utilize a variety of colors and background textures with only a single black and white original.